


Однажды и навсегда

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Я чувствовал эту музыку так, словно она была центром мироздания – нашей историей. Той самой – заурядной, беззвучной и бесцветной, о которой не горюешь и не плачешь. Той, которую можно назвать лишь фатальной. Он рассказал ее так, как не смог бы рассказать я и в сотне писем – что бессмысленные мои закорючки, не способные передать мою любовь? Что эти строчки – пустые и бестолковые? Тайлер рассказал о нас, и сейчас я держу в руках свидетельство этой истории...





	Однажды и навсегда

Я никогда не умел писать письма. 

Проблема у писем всегда одна – ты никогда не знаешь, с чего начать, и долго водишь ручкой по бумаге, перечёркивая слова и перескакивая с темы на тему. Ты думаешь, о чём бы рассказать, но все мысли кажутся глупыми и бессмысленными. Неважными. Однако истории требуют слушателей, а все мы слишком человечны, чтобы не мистифицировать собственные – неужели хоть кто-то поистине считает, что ему нечего рассказать?

Наша история совершенно заурядна. Даже то, что она не моя, а наша, не переворачивает её с ног на голову и не заставляет слушателей в удивлении открывать рты и ждать новых сюжетных поворотов. Штука в том, что она почти беззвучна. Тайлер всегда говорил, что музыка вокруг нас. По всей видимости, музыка лишила нас возможности двигаться.

Наша история болезненная, но в этом и заключается идея – я расскажу обо всем так, как оно было, и даже не попробую что-то утаить. В автобусе трясёт, но впереди ещё около двадцати часов пути, и в руках у меня нотная тетрадь Тайлера, так что самое время заполнить её моими каракулями.

Так с чего же начать?..

В Колорадо всегда холодно. Тайлеру было там холодно даже летом, когда температура прыгала до отметки 95 градусов по Фаренгейту, и мухи умолкали от жары и лениво ползали по подоконнику его комнаты, даже не пробуя вылететь в открытое окно. Я знаю это не потому, что был всегда рядом (мне не повезло, я узнал его гораздо позже, уже глубокой осенью, когда на склонах гор снег лежал тяжёлым белым покрывалом), он рассказывал мне сам в те редкие вечера, когда не стоило даже дышать, чтобы не спугнуть это удивительное откровение. Он был слишком замкнут, а я – слишком влюблён, чтобы заставлять его переступать через себя. Должен ли я жалеть об этом? Изменило бы это всё? Я знал его так недолго, и всё, что нас окружало – снег, горные гряды и тьма зимы, а это мало способствует раскрытию души, хотя видит Бог – я отдал бы жизнь за него.

Из окон наших кампусов только и видны что горы, и в те дни, когда тучи рассеиваются, и зимнее солнце встаёт над университетским городком, по снегу прыгают блики и безжалостно выжигают роговицу глаз. Есть в этом какая-то жуткая закономерность: в маленьком местечке в горах Колорадо даже солнце не может быть милосердным.

Той осенью я впервые покинул Огайо, рискнул попробовать себя в том, о чём долго мечтал. Никто не даст вам всерьёз совет пойти учиться на музыканта, знаете. Обычно родители куда больше радуются решению сына выбрать Йель или Гарвард, выучиться на экономическом или юридическом... Как видите, юрист из меня не вышел. 

Ещё в самолёте я предчувствовал, что это – самое главное приключение в моей жизни, и всё то время, пока я висел над землёй, мне казалось, что я в «нигде», в месте, которое вне времени и пространства, в месте, куда попадаешь, когда путешествуешь из одной точки в другую. Я пролетал над ущельями и горами, но те тонули в молочной дымке, терялись под брюхом самолёта, и мне казалось, что я в чистилище. Дурацкая мысль, но теперь, трясясь в автобусе и прихлёбывая скверный кофе на заправках, чистилище уже кажется райским местом. 

От Денвера до университетского городка пара часов езды на автобусе. В тот день я потратил на это около четырёх, потому что заблудился на вокзале, а потом долго перетаскивал вещи с одного перрона на другой, потерял сумку со старыми дисками, нашёл её, и в итоге, когда я уже сел в автобус, горы погрузились в сумрак. На самом деле, в отличии от Тайлера, я люблю холод, и чем дальше я ехал на север, тем счастливее был – передо мной белели острые пики, с деревьев облетала последняя листва, и все во мне с мрачным удовлетворением подчинялось этому круговороту безжалостных холодов и ледяных шапок на Апач Пик, Копленд и Медоу. Это было неизменно, всесильно, абсолютно. 

Я приехал в город достаточно поздно, но во всех кампусах горел свет, слышалась музыка, разговоры. Несмотря на холод, на улице было людно, и я чувствовал себя в круговороте событий – лёгкое возбуждение, подталкивающее к действиям. В то мгновение я был готов начинать менять всё прямо сейчас.

Мы встретились с Тайлером в этот же вечер – не заметить его было просто невозможно. Конечно, я не знал его имени. Я не знал, кто он, просто увидел в фойе общежития – в дальнем углу зала у нас стояло старое пианино, и в тот вечер Тайлер играл. Он поднял на меня глаза, когда я вошёл, улыбнулся едва заметно на моё приветствие и продолжил перебирать клавиши. 

Если бы я сейчас сказал, что именно в тот миг полюбил его, я бы выдал желаемое за действительное. Я покорился перед ним, потому что услышал его мысли, но ещё не был готов утонуть в них. 

Мы не были знакомы примерно месяц, и редкие наши встречи на этаже, в концертных залах, в аудиториях – всё это плело паутинку моего любопытства. Застенчивый парень с усталым взглядом, слишком молчаливый, чтобы быть в центре внимания, слишком необычный, чтобы забывать о его существовании. Он всегда носил эту разноцветную рубашку в цветы, и я, помню, тогда подумал: «До чего же забавная вещица». Я видел эту рубашку так часто, что вскоре её возненавидел – последней каплей стала наша последняя встреча.

Но в тот миг я не знал, что ждёт меня, и просто обживался, знакомился с однокурсниками и много, очень много репетировал. Я видел его почти каждый день, всегда одного, никогда в компании, но абсолютно самодостаточного. Каждый знал Тайлера Джозефа – гения, и сейчас я могу сказать, что если в начале я и мог сомневаться, то уже понимаю, насколько ошибся. Он гений, и едва ли можно встретить кого-то похожего на него. 

Наше знакомство состоялось в начале ноября. Звучит, чёрт подери, так официально, словно меня представили английской королеве, а на самом деле я просто перепутал аудиторию. 

Знаете, с тех пор, как наши выпускники начали рвать Карнеги-холл, у университета быстро нашлись спонсоры: ещё несколько лет назад был отстроен новый кампус, а в том году к осени сдали концертный зал – совершенно феноменальный и невероятно неуместный в своём хай-тек отчаянии среди этих гор. Он просвечивается насквозь, я вам клянусь, потому что окна у него во все стены, и эта стеклянная коробка похожа на куб, в котором входы и выходы перепутаны, как и бесконечные коридоры. Я так и не выучил все залы – их двери хитро замаскировали безумными прозрачными стенами и зеркалами. Наверное, я должен поблагодарить этого чёртового сумасшедшего архитектора, ведь в тот вечер за дверью, где должна была быть репетиция, оказалось совершенно другое помещение. 

Он стоял у распахнутого настежь окна, а снежные хлопья залетали на подоконник. Наверное, Тайлер пробыл там довольно долго, потому что снега навалило изрядно, а по полу начала подтекать лужа. Он держал руки в этом сугробе, лицо у него было бледным, почти бумажным, и он испуганно дёрнулся, когда скрипнула распахнутая мной дверь. Я увидел, что до самых запястий ладони его были красными, почти фиолетовыми. 

– Извини. Я шёл… – мне хотелось сказать, что я шёл на репетицию, но я помню, что на самом деле я просто смотрел на эти ладони, а потом сделал шаг к нему. Так бывает – ты не чувствуешь ног и больше не властен над своим телом. Это был самый важный шаг в моей жизни.

Тайлер молчал. Сейчас я могу сказать, что в этом не было ничего необычного – он, знаете, из тех парней, которые предпочитают слушать. Хорошее качество, но уж лучше бы он рассказывал – если бы Тайлер говорил, я не был бы сейчас тут, а на моё плечо не падала бы голова соседки по креслу.

Тогда же я удивился, что он молчит. И я решил продолжить говорить сам, потому что он просто спрятал свои руки в кармане вытянутых джинсов и отступил назад, а я никак не мог понять, что происходит. Над нашими головами гулко отдавалось эхо зала. 

– Тебе не холодно? – спросил я, расстёгивая куртку, стянул шарф и захлопнул окно на улицу. Под моими ногами неприятно хлюпал растаявший снег.

– Нет, – он качнул головой, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но передумал и сел за фортепьяно. Руки у него отдавали в синеву.

– Знаешь, ты можешь так лишиться пальцев, – заметил я, рассматривая его лицо. Уже тогда я полюбил его шею и ладони, просто потому что это всё, что я мог разглядеть под безразмерной кофтой и той самой рубашкой. У него топорщились волосы на затылке, а щёки пошли красными пятнами – я чувствовал, что ему неудобно. Но я не мог уйти, мне было любопытно, наверное поэтому я поправил на плече сумку с вещами, а потом подошёл ближе. Тайлер не двигался и не смотрел на меня.

– Погодка, – добавил я, красноречиво оглянувшись на окно. На улице ветер закручивал снег в спирали, а по асфальту танцевала позёмка. – В Колорадо всегда так?

Тайлер мотнул головой, склонился над клавишами ниже и провел по ним кончиками пальцев, но фортепиано так и не издало ни звука. Ладони его слегка дрожали. 

– Я не люблю холод, – собравшись с силами, произнёс он, так и не подняв на меня глаза. Сказано это было отчаянно, из последних сил, и мне самому было тяжело от того, что я почувствовал, как он переступает через себя. 

С того мимолётного знакомства в фойе нашего общежития я точно знал, что он мне нравится. Я не хотел терять возможность поговорить. 

– Тогда я рад, что невероятный случай отправил тебя учиться именно сюда, – сказал я, и в этот же миг он всё же поднял на меня глаза. Я прочитал там искреннее удивление – он приоткрыл рот, чтобы спросить, что я имею в виду, но шли секунды, а он молчал.

– Ты мог уехать в любой другой университет, но ты здесь, – пояснил я. – И теперь я могу назвать тебе своё имя, и мы будем знакомы. Я рад этому.

– Взаимно, – немного погодя проговорил он и все же провёл пальцами по клавишам. Инструмент надорванно зазвучал под его руками.

Он начал играть, и звуки летели над нами, оплетая этот миг. Снег продолжал идти, за окном белели пики гор, а на полу подсыхали наши следы. Я чертовски опаздывал на репетицию. 

– Мне бы больше было по душе солнце, – сказал он, доиграв. Я не ожидал такого заявления, да и разговор этот не был похож ни на один, который происходил в моей жизни до того дня.

– Калифорния? – предположил я.

– Сан-Франциско, – кивнул он, и я понял, что уже не опаздываю – идти мне никуда больше не было нужно.

Я пододвинул к инструменту складной стул и снял куртку. Мне было жарко. 

– Что с руками? – спросил я наконец, стараясь не сбивать его игру. Мелодия была мне незнакома, но я догадывался, что это его собственное произведение.

– Тренируюсь, – объяснил он, но я не понял. Красные обмороженные пальцы порхали по клавишам, и я любовался ими. Я смотрел и слушал, и мне было хорошо, хоть мелодия – тоскливая и рваная – проникала под кожу. 

Тайлер поднял на меня глаза, словил мой недоуменный взгляд, и я улыбнулся. 

– Если ты научишься играть, не чувствуя рук, то не потеряешь самообладание на выступлении, – объяснил он негромко. 

Он играл, а я боролся с необъяснимым желанием взять его руки в свои ладони. 

– Но ты не любишь холод, – проговорил я.

– Я не люблю бояться, – сказал он.

Мелодия оборвалась и повисла в воздухе печальной недосказанностью. Я почувствовал, что мне пора уходить. 

– Меня зовут Джош.

Я поднялся, и скрип ножек о паркет неприятно разрезал пространство зала. Метель за окном потихоньку утихала. 

– Тайлер, – он захлопнул крышку, и спрятал руки в рукавах. Ему было холодно.

– Я встречу тебя ещё, Тайлер, – сказал я и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

То, что я услышал дальше, возможно, всего лишь мне показалось. Тот миг был определяющим, хотя всему виной фатальность – судьба не даёт нам оправиться, не даёт думать самим. Его слова были едва различимы и едва ли вообще произнесены. Но мне хочется верить, потому что он прошептал:

– Я знаю.

 

Зима закрутилась в вихре. 

Почти каждый день я слышал о надвигающихся оползнях. О том, что с вершин горной цепи надвигается буря, что снег заметёт кампусы по самые крыши, и всё ждал этого. 

В середине ноября, примерно через неделю после нашего знакомства, клыки гор потонули в молочной дымке, но эта дымка была обманчива – на городок надвигался шторм. Я никогда такого не видел, хотя слышал об этом много раз, и мрачное очарование и собственное бессилие перед силами природы отдавались в животе страхом и предвкушением. Я был покорён ещё до того, как вихри успели спуститься со склонов.

Метель поднялась ближе к вечеру, и всё, что оставалось – смотреть через окно на мерцающие в снежном безумии огни фонарей. Проводка начала барахлить, и те мигали как путеводные маяки, но даже их почти не было видно в белом мареве. Я стоял у окна, и по моим пальцам на подоконнике тянуло сквозняком. Мне казалось, что самым лучшим решением будет открыть окно, дать ветру ворваться в мою жизнь, позволить разрушить все до основания, потому что эти обломки могли стать призраками на фундаменте нового. И в моих ушах звучала мелодия, которую играл Тайлер – она отзывалась во мне, будила всё больше и больше чувств, и в тот миг, когда я уже тянулся к ручке окна, под фонарём мелькнула тень.

Я уже говорил о фатальности, верно? Вся эта история построена на этих безупречных судьбоносных решениях, на выверенных нотах жизни – вокруг нас музыка, помните? Я чувствовал, как дрожат пальцы, я чувствовал задувающий сквозь незаметные щели в окне ветер, я видел, а быть может, лишь хотел видеть цветы на рубашке под курткой тени.

Тень стояла, прислонившись к фонарю, и мне казалось, что она трепещет и изменяется в вихре снежного танца. То ли она была музыкой, то ли музыка подчиняла её себе, но у меня не было сомнений, и всё, что мне осталось – следовать правилам игры. 

Я выхватил из шкафа куртку и побежал на улицу, даже не закрыв дверь в свою спальню. И в кампусе, я помню, было невероятно шумно и весело, потому что студенты закатили вечеринку по случаю метели, и теперь наша музыка – моя и Тайлера – разбавлялась в моих ушах битами современных хитов. Это было волшебством, которое окрашивало жизнь в бледно-серые тона, в голубые блики льда под кожей, в фиолетовые от мороза руки Тайлера. Я бежал по коридору, перепрыгивал через две ступени, и совсем не замечал, как много вокруг людей. Я был счастлив, и не мог сказать, в чём заключалось это счастье – оно тоже было чередой фатальности, условием нелёгкой задачи, которую я решал сам.

Мне пришлось несколько раз повернуть замок на входной двери, потому что ни один псих не хотел, чтобы ветер проник в кампус. Я долго возился – непозволительно долго, потому что от нетерпения у меня сердце выпрыгивало из груди, а руки не слушались. И в тот миг, когда я распахнул-таки её, фонари, моргнув напоследок, всё же погасли.

На улице было темно. Я помню, как ледяная крошка била мне в лицо, с ожесточением рассекая кожу и ослепляя ещё сильнее. Я помню, как стоял, по наитию поворачивая голову и пытаясь рассмотреть в безумии стихии хотя бы что-то. Помню, как развевались полы моей куртки, а под свитер задувало, но мне было до безумия жарко – я горел. Я сгорал от жажды разрушений. 

– Тайлер! – ветер, играясь, уносил мой крик прочь, но я знал, что всё это таит в себе смысл. Уверенность в правильном выборе тащила меня вперёд, словно пустоголовую собаку на поводке. Мне хватило ума не сопротивляться.

За моей спиной хлопала входная дверь, а ветер гудел над головой, и меня сносило в сторону, но я шёл, прикрывая лицо ладонями.

Фонари начали мигать с новой силой, бесновался ветер, но благодаря этим маякам я точно знал, куда иду. И всё та же тень с великолепной цветочной рубашкой под тёплой курткой трепетала на этом ветру. 

– Тайлер! – крикнул я снова, и тень дёрнулась в мою сторону.

Я сделал несколько шагов вперёд, ещё неуверенно, но стоило ему откликнуться на своё имя, как я побежал, утопая в сугробах и теряя остатки благоразумия.

Он был невыносимо бледным. Я знал, что всё делаю правильно, поэтому обнял его, чувствуя, как он – костлявый и ломкий – утопает в моих объятиях и пропадает, словно сухой листок под порывами ветра. 

– Я увидел тебя в окно, – тогда я ещё не понимал, что Тайлер – мой Тайлер – совсем не требует никаких объяснений. Ему не нужно было знать, почему я оказался рядом, ему не нужно было говорить, отчего же я так безумно счастлив. И совершенно не нужно было рассказывать, как я узнал его в этом смутном фантоме под мигающим фонарем.

– Ты ведь слышишь? – губы у него дрожали, да и весь он был холодным. И его руки отдавали в тот знакомый мне уже фиолетовый оттенок. Но он улыбался, а я улыбался ему в ответ. – Джош, ты слышишь эту музыку?

Он поворачивал голову, впиваясь замёрзшими пальцами в воротник моей куртки, а я кивал. Я слышал. 

– Вокруг нас музыка, Джош, – шептал он, и я различал слова скорее интуитивно, разбирая их по губам, чем слыша. – И она безупречна.

И мы стояли под штормовым небом, и вихри неслись по земле, между скалами, несокрушимые и равнодушные ко всему живому. Они видели великолепие гор и ослепительный блеск ледников. Они наслаждались биением сердец давно почивших на дне океана островов. Они знали все тайны, но те ничуть их не интересовали, и лишь Тайлер слышал музыку их марша, а я просто преклонялся перед этим величием: в бессмертии бури совсем легко было разглядеть необъяснимую его гениальность. 

В эти мгновения я бесповоротно, окончательно и безнадёжно влюбился в него. 

– Всё вокруг нас – это музыка, – проговорил он, смеясь. Он улыбался, и я улыбался ему. И чувствовал себя дураком, но это веселило меня ещё сильнее. 

Мне казалось, что всё происходящее – часть моего приключения. Тогда я ещё не знал, что это и есть всё мое приключение. Мне не было дано выбирать, и я был рад бросаться в объятия этой жизни, греть его ладони под своим свитером, ощущать холод его рук своей кожей и водить кончиками его пальцев по своим рёбрам. Я был счастлив, что моя куртка была такой тёплой, а я – таким горячим. Мне хотелось петь, но я знал, что это лишнее, поэтому просто смотрел на улыбающегося Тайлера. Удивлялся тому, какие у него синяки под глазами и забавные уши. Я рассматривал его отросшую щетину и красные губы – потрескавшиеся от холода и дрожащие. И я поцеловал его, поддаваясь этому безумию. И он отвечал мне, прижимаясь ближе. И я слышал ту музыку, о которой он говорил – она проносилась в вихрях бури и оседала снегом на капюшоне его куртки.

На следующий день он, конечно же, жутко простыл.

Мне легко это вспоминать сейчас и в то же время очень странно. Я закрываю глаза и вижу всё это как через призму полароида: щелчок, и у меня в руках застывшее мгновение. 

Что ж. Остаётся жалеть, что у меня почти не сохранилось фотографий. Мой собственный разум – моя галерея снимков, и даже больше: достаточно захотеть, и я могу чувствовать его ледяные касания так, словно это по-настоящему. Что вообще такое реальность? Как связать плоскости времени и пространства? Я пишу в тетради, где несколько месяцев назад писал Тайлер. Миную его неровные строчки и провожу по ним пальцем – касаюсь ли я его самого где-то в параллельной вселенной только спустя время? Создаю ли я его отражение, или это он придумывает меня?

Всё это полная чушь. Результат нескольких бессонных ночей и пары банок энергетика, помноженных на крепкий кофе. Реальность вокруг меня: она в рассвете за окном, в ослепительном сиянии Юты, в заспанном лице попутчиков и моей несвежей майке. 

Всё дело в том, что эта реальность и позволяет мне ехать дальше и писать это письмо. Я ещё не решил, кто станет его читателем.

 

После той ночи, как я уже говорил, Тайлер заболел.

Мне следовало бы сделать всё по правилам: мама воспитывала во мне джентльмена, но наша с ним встреча сразу же была «не такой». Нестандартной, что ли. 

Я мог бы действовать по правилам, пустить всё в верное русло – пригласить на свидание и пытаться разговорить его, рассказывать о своей семье на другом конце Штатов, скидывать ему свой плейлист и выдержки из любимых книг, но в итоге всё развернулось иначе: в ту ночь я просто пошёл вместе с Тайлером в его комнату.

Вы спросите, что было между нами, и я отвечу – метель. Я не смог бы узнать его лучше даже за сотню обыкновенных свиданий в ресторанах и кафе, чем за минуту в его комнате. 

Фантасмагорические цветы, мигрируя со стен, терялись в орлеанском бризе на потолке. Совершенно ядовитое жёлтое покрывало скомкано оголяло ворох подушек и одеял – слишком много тёплых вещей, слишком много красок. Мне казалось, что я попал в абсолютно другой мир, и моя личная комната, которую я так и не обжил за эти месяцы – комната с белыми стенами и серыми шторами – показалась мне совсем уж тривиальной. Я был тенью, Тайлер – танцем огня. Удивительно, как это пересекалось в нем – скучная замкнутость снаружи и палитра красок внутри. Хотя я точно не могу сказать, что был удивлён – я чувствовал его каждой клеточкой моего тела.

 

С каждым днём всё больше меня было в его стенах – переехали коллекция палочек и дисков, мои вещи, ворох кепок и скейт, на котором я катался исключительно по коридорам кампуса в поисках вдохновения. Я не знаю, как так получалось – мы даже не обсуждали это. Просто я знал, что мне больше ничего не нужно, а Тайлер совершенно не против.

По вечерам он играл на синтезаторе, улыбаясь и подпевая. Иногда – это случалось куда чаще – он сидел над клавишами часами, хмурясь и кусая губы. В эти мгновения я чувствовал, как ненависть к самому себе разъедает его. И его сомнения и истязания были обратной стороной его таланта. Мне хотелось греть его руки, ему – уничтожать их льдом.

Это наверняка можно было бы назвать разновидностью мазохизма, знаете. И он страдал от собственной беспомощности, от стыда быть другим, от одиночества и неприятия так, что разглядеть это под пластом повседневности было чрезвычайно сложно. 

Но мы были вместе; он болел, я лечил его. Он говорил мне, что слышит музыку, и я изо всех сил напрягал свой собственный слух, чтобы поймать эти отзвуки неизвестной мелодии. Он таял в пёстрой клетке комнаты, а я ничего не мог поделать – Тайлер, пусть и был совсем рядом, оставался ещё одной несгибаемой вершиной.

Каждую ночь я смотрел на его лицо и любовался им, осознавая, что в эти дни происходит куда больше, чем только я мог заметить. Моего восприятия не хватало, чтобы прочувствовать все оттенки его настроения, и я никак не мог понять, почему он вообще принял меня.

Иногда он обхватывал своими ладонями моё лицо и долго рассматривал меня, почти не моргая и не позволяя двигаться. Его любовь была настолько же разноцветной, как и его мысли, а страдания столь же эгоистичны, как и замкнутость. Я не мог помочь ему, лишь ловил эти отблески огня внутри и топил лёд снаружи. 

Мы были вместе, но я не сказал бы, чтобы мы были парой. Я мог проснуться ночью и не найти его в постели, отправиться на его поиски и обнаружить его в фойе, молчащим над клавишами. Мог позвонить ему и узнать, что Тайлер уехал в Денвер, чтобы послушать этюды уличного саксофониста. Он не понимал, насколько мне хотелось делить эти мгновения с ним – он просто позволял быть рядом. Я был благодарен.

К святкам всё встало на свои места, и я окончательно распрощался со своей комнатой, в качестве подарка притащив ему новый обогреватель – я охотно терпел жару, замечая, как он согревается.

В конце зимы нас ждали экзамены, и он готовил своё новое произведение. Я спрашивал его на протяжении недель, но он не позволял послушать, и только в последнюю неделю Адвента я смог насладиться коротким отрывком – он играл в том самом зале, в котором состоялась наша судьбоносная встреча, а я слушал, вспоминая голодную метель. И слышал ту музыку, о которой он говорил мне. Я слышал отзвуки бури и мерцание звёзд над хребтом гор. Я видел тень под фонарём – тень в забавной цветочной рубашке, которую я нашёл в снегах городка. Я чувствовал поцелуй обмороженными губами, ощущал прикосновение ледяных пальцев и слышал биение сердца. Это была песня о нас, но слов не было. Ничего не существовало. Как я и говорил, музыка лишила нас возможности двигаться. 

Незавершённая мелодия погасла на оборванной ноте, и он поднял на меня глаза. Мне хотелось сказать ему, что помню все те мгновения, что были у нас. Что распознал каждый вздох и каждую переменную. Моё сердце разрывало от желания передать все те чувства, что выжигали мою душу, но я стоял и просто смотрел в его глаза. На этот раз молчал я, а он произнёс самые важные слова в моей жизни:

– Я люблю тебя.

 

Экзаменационную работу нужно было сдать до конца года, и у него, как и у меня, совсем не хватало времени. 

Я готовился к первым своим экзаменам, Тайлер – к выпускным. Но если я бесконечно заучивал теорию и старался не пропускать репетиции, то он как раз совсем не волновался о сдаче. Я знал, что его мало беспокоит возможность провала на теории и истории, но вот собственное произведение… Он горел этим.

В середине декабря, почти перед самым рождеством я вытащил его в бар. Это место было хорошо тем, что там было людно, шумно и совершенно не так, как в нашей с ним обычной жизни. Наверное, в какой-то момент я стал воспринимать ненормальность наших отношений как точку отсчёта каких-либо отношений вообще. Ни у него, ни у меня не было опыта в этом плане, и если в моём случае я всё же ограничивался парой свиданий в старшей школе, то Тайлер… Тайлер был Тайлером. Едва ли он вообще задавался этим вопросом, понимаете? Он просто был со мной, потому что так ему было лучше. Я даже могу представить, что я в некотором роде вдохновлял его. Забавно думать об этом сейчас: я спал последний раз примерно три дня назад, и у меня жутко болят глаза, а за окном автобуса светает, и мы почти въехали в Калифорнию, но всё, что меня волнует – что Тайлер думал обо мне. Кем я был для него?

Мне хочется остановить автобус, время и самого себя, чтобы закрыть глаза и представить, как он, выбираясь из вороха пуховых одеял, приоткрывает в удивлении губы и непонимающе щурится, пытаясь понять смысл этого вопроса. Поверьте, Тайлер никогда не занимался самокопанием в таких мелочах – куда больше его интересовали оттенки снега и полёт тюля над головой от утреннего ветра. Наверняка он бы нащупал мою ладонь и сжал бы её, заставляя улыбнуться, а потом переполз бы на другой край кровати, откуда смог бы начать играть.

В баре было шумно – мы заняли дальний столик у стены и взяли выпить. И Тайлер очевидно чувствовал себя неуютно, а я вспоминал мои посиделки с друзьями и с удивлением осознавал, что так и не завёл себе приятелей в границах городка. 

– Мы могли бы ужинать здесь каждый день, а не поглощать тако на вынос из забегаловки на углу, – сказал я, но Тайлер молчал, а я думал, что он против вылазок из тёплой комнаты куда-то помимо концертных залов. Поэтому я добавил: – Или нет. Ещё я знаю тут итальянский ресторанчик неподалеку. Знаешь, если надоест остывшая картошка фри.

– Нет, – он мотнул головой и подался вперёд.

– Не надоест?

Но мой вопрос потонул в хохоте за соседним столиком, а Тайлер схватил меня за руку – шум ему совершенно не мешал, а люди были лишь обёрткой для этого вечера. Ему, очевидно, было наплевать, где мы и с кем – он парил на волнах своих фантазий. 

– У меня не получается, – проговорил он почти по слогам. Рука у него была ледяная.

Я молчал, боясь спугнуть момент, и лишь позволил себе аккуратно сжать ладонью его ладонь. 

– Всё то, что я пишу – лишь отголоски, понимаешь? – он зажмурился и постучал пальцем по моей руке. – Вот так.

– То, что я слышал… – начал было я, но он не дал мне договорить.

– То, что ты слышал – тень.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и рассеянно сунул в рот соломинку картошки. Обыкновенный жест, но теперь, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что именно тогда что-то в нём сломалось окончательно. 

– Это станет моим концом, – пробормотал Тайлер, жуя. 

Я не воспринял его слова всерьёз. 

 

Начиная с этого дня и до самого выступления он не выходил из комнаты. Он репетировал и спал, иногда я заставлял его поесть, но с каждой секундой я влюблялся всё сильнее в эту его гениальность. Потому что Тайлер и был ею. Он существовал в рамках своего мира, и редко всплывал на поверхность – я ловил эти мгновения, сидя на берегу и выслеживая его пробуждение.

Со дня нашего разговора в баре он выныривал всё реже. Всё чаще я видел синяки на его руках, всё более безжизненными казались его глаза, всё глубже были его сны – он спал и видел сновидения о чём-то, что тревожило его. 

Он говорил мне о том, что ненавидит себя, и я целовал его руки, губы, шею, в попытке заглушить эти слова. Я любил в нём даже это – самокритичность и боль, и я отчаянно хотел сделать его счастливым. Наверное, я слишком мало старался.

 

На Рождество я подарил ему вязаные носки.

Мне нравилось смотреть, как Тайлер согревается в моих руках, и сейчас, въезжая в Сан-Франциско, я думаю, как бы ему тут понравилось. Здесь уже тепло, хотя зима так и не отступила. Я смотрю на аккуратно выведенные им в тетради ноты и думаю, а согрелся бы он здесь? Не знаю.

Мы остались с ним на все праздники: смотрели, как снег заметает улицы, как мерцают гирлянды на корпусах, слушали, как он играет, и смотрели фильмы. Нам было хорошо, но временами он застывал, и я ловил погасший его взгляд – теперь я понимаю, что для себя он тогда всё уже решил.

Теперь по ночам он начал не только плакать, но и кричать.

 

Тридцать первого числа в зале было очень людно: выпускные классы сдавали свои работы, а их послушать собрались друзья и студенты на курс младше. Конечно, я пришёл на его выступление и долго смотрел, как Тайлер, нервничая, разминает пальцы и кусает губы. 

– У тебя всё получится, – прошептал я.

Он ничего не ответил и лишь посмотрел в мои глаза. Его же были пустыми.

Очередь тянулась бесконечно. Одно выступление за другим терялось в шуме обсуждения комиссии, в отзвуках настраиваемых скрипок и виолончелей, в грохоте тромбонов и барабанов. Мы ждали.

Когда Тайлер вышел на сцену, я подумал о том, что зря не позволил ему морозить ладони – возможно, он бы чувствовал себя увереннее. Я смотрел на его рубашку, и цветы подмигивали мне своими лепестками в свете рамп. Это забавная, но ненавидимая мной рубашка – нелепее смотрелись только подаренные мной тёплые носки.

Я не могу передать словами, насколько трепетали его пальцы и плакали клавиши под ладонями. Я не могу рассказать, как выла вьюга и молчаливо взирали горы в мелодии его выступления. Невозможно описать огонь и лёд, звёзды, пустившиеся в пляс одной морозной ночью. Его фиолетовые руки и обветренные губы. Поцелуи. Прикосновения.

Я чувствовал эту музыку так, словно она была центром мироздания – нашей историей. Той самой – заурядной, беззвучной и бесцветной, о которой не горюешь и не плачешь. Той, которую можно назвать лишь фатальной. Он рассказал её так, как не смог бы рассказать я и в сотне писем – что бессмысленные мои закорючки, не способные передать мою любовь? Что эти строчки – пустые и бестолковые? Набор букв и хитросплетения предложений. Тайлер рассказал о нас, и сейчас я держу в руках свидетельство этой истории – забавно, что я пишу поверх нот нашей мелодии. Судьба, не иначе.

На последнем звуке мне хотелось вырвать собственное сердце и истечь кровью: Тайлер плакал.

Я стоял в конце зала, где мы с ним встретились и где закружилась вьюга нашей любви. Он стоял у окна, на подоконник которого чуть больше месяца назад сыпал снег. Мы смотрели друг на друга, а именитые судьи выносили свой вердикт. 

Он не был удивлён, когда работу его не посчитали достаточно интересной. Я смог услышать негромкое «посредственно», и это стало звоном колокола. Но даже тогда я не думал, что Тайлера – моего Тайлера, который едва ли замечал людей – это ранит. 

Я в Сан-Франциско, и только сейчас я понял, насколько он был прав, когда сказал, что это начало конца – той ночью он исчез, а на утро так и не появился.

Три дня я ждал его возвращения и искал его. Три дня – совершенно новых в этом году. Прошлое кануло в лету, и я понимал, что ничего уже не смогу изменить, не смогу вновь услышать эту музыку – она погасла навсегда, оставив после себя только стопку забытых нотных тетрадей. Опустевшая комната потеряла все краски и померкла, и я чувствовал, что она умерла. 

К вечеру третьего дня полиция согласилась отправить поисковую группу из волонтеров по городу. Через день – ещё одну. Мы прочёсывали всю местность и даже горы, но так его и не нашли. Загадочное исчезновение, очередная череда фатальностей.

Надежда погасла, я знал, что Тайлера уже нет.

***

Даже когда боль становится новым уровнем твоей жизни, ты всё равно пытаешься найти выход. Когда твоя жизнь завершается, ты принимаешь боль как избавление – ты рад чувствовать хотя бы что-то, пусть так. Моя жизнь и моя боль уже не имеют власти надо мной – судьба сделала своё дело, и я просто последовал этим знакам, сел в автобус в Денвере и уехал. За моей спиной остались ледяные шапки Апач Пик, Копленд и Медоу. За двадцать четыре часа я проехал Колорадо, Юту, Неваду и Калифорнию насквозь, выпил четырнадцать чашек кофе и сменил троих соседей по креслу; последний забыл свою шапку. Я на финишной прямой, я почти у цели.

Я дописываю последние строки своего письма – сумбурного и ненужного, бессмысленного, как и наша история – уже стоя на вокзале в Сан-Франциско. Через несколько минут я сяду в такси и поеду за город, к скалам, чтобы посмотреть на залив. Я знаю, что где-то в снегах Колорадо замёрзло моё сердце, и теперь я хочу отогреть его в солнечных водах океана – я поднимусь на самый высокий берег и сделаю шаг, чтобы окунуться с головой. И море, как и горы, безмолвно примет меня в свои объятия.

Я буду греться в солнечных лучах, вспоминая о Тайлере. Буду жить дальше и каждый день заново рассказывать эту историю – нашу историю – потому что верю: мы встретимся в Сан-Франциско. Однажды и навсегда.


End file.
